Champagne's For Celebrating, I'll Have A Martini
by rawrmuffin
Summary: Songfic. Style/Kyan ONESHOT. really short and no smut scenes D: sorry


**Stan's POV**

A familiar song blasted through the car's stereo after the fifth track in the mix CD Kyle gave him for his birthday last year.

_~She left her books, her car, her clothes, and a note  
but all she wrote was 'Tonight I'm leaving on a train'~_

Kyle's favourite.

_~She said she's heading west to make it right for one more night  
I don't blame her if she is~_

Stan hit's 'repeat', keeping his eyes on the road, knowing he won't ever turn back.

His phone vibrates again. He must have at least 100 texts and voice messages each.

He pulls over at a gas station and scans through the messages on his phone.

'Where the fuck are you?' and 'What was that all about?' and 'Christ, it's been 5 days, dammit, come back already!'

'_Where am I?' Where _am_ I, anyway?_

After buying 3 bags of Doritos, a Twix bar, and a slice of pizza, he continues driving west, or wherever the Hell he was anyway.

_~And he thinks it's just one more sunset~_

* * *

**Flashback**

_Stan poked his at his best friend who was occupied with pre-calculus homework. "Ky? Kyyy?"_

"_Hmm...what....?" he mumbled without looking up. _

"_I....love you..." _

"_Haha, yeah, love you too, man," he joked. _

"_No, I mean really..." Stan turned his head away._

"_Y-you're serious?" confused as to whether he should laugh or not. _

_Stan planted a kiss on his friend's lips. "Of course I'm serious, dumbfuck." _

_He pulled away and studied Kyle's expression._

_Angered by the confusion and disgust on his super best friend's face, he ran out of the room in tears, leaving Kyle to linger in his thoughts, still wondering what just happened. _

**End of Flashback**

And now here he was, driving in no particular direction with nothing but the sound of such a nostalgic melody and a broken heart.

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

Kyle traced his lips.

It's been a week since Stan....

'_Stop thinking about that!' _He slapped himself. "I'M NOT GAY!!" he yelled at nothing in particular.

Ike, who was standing in the doorway, grinned. "Denial is the first step."

"Shut up," Kyle threw a pillow at him and turned up the volume on his iPod.

_~So why'd you have to go  
Is there something I can say to make you turn around  
Cuz nights like these I wish I said 'don't go'~_

He smiled. He loved this song, because it always reminded him of Stan's eyes.

Kyle smirked. _'That wasn't gay at all!'_ he thought sarcastically.

_~Is there anybody there?  
Can anybody help to get me out of here?  
Cuz you're walking down a road that I can't go~_

He looked up at the ceiling. Was there really anything so wrong about liking guys anyway?

His face flushed as he thought of Stan again.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Ike laughed, now sitting next to him on the windowsill.

He stared at his little brother, confused.

"Stan. God, you're so dense. It was always obvious that he likes you."

"Do you....have any idea where he is?" Kyle asked quietly, blushing. "I've called him like, a million times."

_~Oh my God, I just can't handle this  
I lost myself inside a drunken kiss  
All that I wanted was to walk you home  
Save the sad song for the sing along~_

* * *

**Stan's POV **

He looked at the clock and scowled. 1:07 am. It was dark and there was a lot of traffic.

His phone rang again; the ringtone was "Jamie All Over", another Mayday Parade song. It was Kyle.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Stan?" Kyle was probably surprised he actually answered this time. "Stan? You still there?"

He caught his breath. _'Kyle's voice....'_

'_Dammit.' _He looked down at the growing bulge in his pants.

"Stan! Where are you?" Kyle demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"I...I was worried, asshole."

Stan felt himself blush.

"Stan....I think I love you, too...."

He felt a shudder of happiness run through his veins and tried not to cry.

"I think I'm somewhere in central California...."

_~Yeah you're walking down a road that I can't-!~_

* * *

**Author's Note**: AHHAHAHA. this is my first fanfic. sorry if it's crappy. and sorry there's no yummy smut scenes DX

**DON'T KILL ME!!!**


End file.
